Escalation
Escalation is the second downloadable content (DLC) for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released on May 3rd, 2011 for Xbox 360, and June 2nd, 2011 for PC. It was released for the PS3 on June 9th. It costs 1200 Microsoft Points or $15.00/€13.00/£12.00. Zoo Zoo is medium-large urban set terrain. The map is set in an abandoned Soviet zoo, with a large monorail that runs through the map. It has several vacant animal exhibits and cages, empty souvenir shops are given jungle-house like skins like in amusement parks and several dry fountains. Convoy The map was inspired by Cold War fears of Soviet invasion. Part of the road on this map has collapsed, allowing players to travel underground. Hotel Hotel takes place in Cuba and is based around a resort, including a pool, a casino, and Elevators. The elevator is a new utility for multiplayer maps that aids the team to hold both the second and first floors. Stockpile The map takes place in a suburban village in Russia that includes a stockpile of arms inside one of the buildings. Stockpile also features a building with two large steel doors that can be opened and closed with switches located next to them on both the inside and outside of the building. When using the switch, a siren sounds and alerts the building's occupants. Zombies Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is one of the largest Zombies map, with multiple areas. Players spawn on the shore with up to three other teammates, as soon as the players spawn George Romero spawns out of a lighting bolt in a nearby pool. It features a new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri which causes the aim-assist when entering ADS to auto-focus on the head as well as having the effects of Steady Aim and its pro version. Also, when using a sniper rifle, there is no idle sway. It has a new Wonder Weapon, the V-R11 with the ability to transform Zombies back into humans, them running away in fear and getting killed afterward by other zombies. Another new weapon is the Scavenger, a bolt-action sniper rifle that shoots explosive bolts with extremely high damage. File:Escalation.jpg|"Hamburgers" restaurant menu featuring all the maps Escalation-pic.jpg|Escalation poster Video Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Multiplayer Preview (Official)|Official Escalation Preview Video:Call of Duty: Call of the Dead|Call of the Dead Trailer Video:Inside Xbox: Featured Video: Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Zombie Map Pack: Call of the Dead|Inside Xbox trailer for Call of the Dead. Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation DLC: Zoo and Hotel Maps Gameplay HD|Zoo and Hotel Gameplay Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation DLC: Convoy and Stockpile Maps Gameplay HD|Convoy and Stockpile Gameplay Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Taste of Escalation Official HD|Taste of Escalation Trivia *When Escalation is downloaded on the Xbox 360, if viewed in the Xbox's memory, the file is called "Retaliation EN". *This is the first map pack in Black Ops to have other factions than Black Ops and Spetsnaz. *The "Taste of Escalation" trailer shares two of the actors from "There is a soldier in all of us" video, one of them being the restaurant owner and the other is the customer. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Escalation